A Day In The Life
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: Post-Reichenbach: sure John is messed up by Sherlock's death, but what about Greg? Established John/Sherlock and Mycroft/Lestrade. A take on Mycroft and Greg's relationship after The Reichenbach Fall. Slash!


**Just a little thing I wrote in Shop. I got SOOOOO bored, you know? So I threw this together. It's got an established relationship between John and Sherlock and an established relationship between Greg and Mycroft. So. Johnlock and Mystrade! **

**It is also Post-Reichebach. So... Reader discretion advised I guess? Right. Ok. Shutting up now. **

**Current Thought: New Moon Rising: Wolfmother**

**Current Thought: I HATE EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW.**

**Also: I idiotically watched Third Star, starring Benedict Cumberbatch. I recommend it wholeheartedly. IF YOU WANT TO CRY AND DIE INSIDE.**

**But seriously, watch it.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Day In The Life<strong>

Some days, Greg wonders if it was his fault, if he could have prevented it all. Maybe if he'd had a little more faith. Maybe if he'd tired a little harder to quell Donovan and Anderson's fears. Maybe he should have tried to find them when they ran, extend a hand to help. Maybe if he had just done _more_.

Maybe Sherlock would be alive right now. Maybe he wouldn't have see the need to jump.

And then Mycroft comes behind him, wraps him in a hug, resting his chin on Greg's shoulder and he says, "Stop that," or "Relax," or even "I love you," on the days that it gets really bad.

And the hurt goes away, just softens a bit, because then Greg thinks of how Mycroft must feel or, hell, even how _John_ must feel having witnessed it and being so close to him. But if neither of them blame Greg for what happened, then he guesses he shouldn't blame himself.

* * *

><p>John's been seeing phantoms. The first time, he went to Greg. And honestly, the D.I. had been just as hopeful as the ex-army doctor. But they'd both come up empty.<p>

The second time, John calls Greg, a mess of nerves and sobs. It's been a year and a half. He tells Greg he should be over it by now. Lestrade just tries his best to calm the other man down. When he gets home later that night, he tells Mycroft. The other man looks oddly guilty and then hugs Greg close and lets him cry.

The third time, John asks Greg to come with him to see his psychiatrist. He doesn't want to go alone, has been alone for too long. Greg watches John break down three times as he speaks with his doctor. It's been two years since it happened, and John still has so much pain bottled up inside.

When Greg gets home, he breaks down too. Mycroft is there to hold him.

* * *

><p>"He sees you, you know. Stop coming around if you're just going to make John miserable," Mycroft says into his mobile.<p>

"_No._ I _need_ to see him, even if I can't _be_ with him."

Something in Mycroft's dace shifts and his voice comes out a lot more dangerous. "It's hurting Gregory as well." Silence. "I _will not_ watch him suffer too. Make up your mind. Either you come back or you stay away; you can't have both."

"I still have business to complete."

"Then do it and come back," Mycroft snapped. "But until then? _Stay. Away._"

There was silence on the other end. Then: "Fine." He hung up.

* * *

><p>John is getting better. Tomorrow will make it 3 years since Sherlock has died. Greg makes a plans with the other man to go to the consulting detective's grace for the afternoon. Neither of them can go alone and Mycroft can't bring himself to go with them.<p>

Tomorrow also marks the 5 years since Greg has met Mycroft, oddly enough. They have been the best five years of his life, is he really thinks about it, Sherlock's suicide aside, of course.

Greg thinks about how much he trusts Mycroft, believes in him. Loves him. It's the most honest relationship he's been in, but also the closes and most long lasting, not counting his failed marriage. But that had been three years of content and 10 years of frustration and anger and sadness. What he had with Mycroft, although they argued at times, was never negative.

It was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him.

* * *

><p>John's not crazy. Greg wishes he was because the other man is a complete and utter wreck right now, clinging to the tall, thin figure sitting on the couch. He'd gotten a call from Mrs. Hudson, all flustered and worried, asking him to come over. Imagine his surprise at seeing not only Sherlock, holding an armful of John Watson, but <em>Mycroft<em>, coolly standing off to the side. And then Greg knew. He knew it and it hurt.

"You're not dead," Greg simply says. Sherlock nods numbly, more focused on the weeping, angry man in his arms, than in the detective's obvious statement. Greg then pats him on the arm as he walks by and stops in front of Mycroft, where the other man can't even meet his eyes. "You knew?" he asks. Mycroft nods stiffly. And then Greg punches him in the face. When he turns around, Sherlock is grinning and John's laughs quickly turn back into sobs. "Good to have you back." He's ignoring Mycroft's indignant grunt.

Sherlock's grin widens. "Good to be back."

* * *

><p>It's been six months since Sherlock got back. He's moved back in with John, is back to helping the Yard with cases and, thanks to Mycroft's and Greg's combined efforts, his name is cleared.<p>

Despite Greg's punch to the face, he and Mycroft are still together. After Sherlock had explained everything and why Mycroft had to keep it all a secret, Greg had gotten the other man ice and apologized for hitting him. It must have been hard to see everyone in that kind of pain while he couldn't say anything. Mycroft thought nothing of it; he had been expecting it and he had apologized for keeping it from them all.

Sherlock had apologized the most, and then, he'd gotten down on one knee and asked John to marry him before one of them _actually_ died. And John had said yes. And Mrs. Hudson had cried. And now John and Sherlock were the Messer's Watson-Holmes and Greg and Mycroft were fine and back to normal.

Which is the problem.

* * *

><p>Mycroft can tell something is… different with Greg. Not <em>wrong<em> per se, but different. Greg is perfectly happy, and he doesn't mention anything that's bothering him, but he gets a longing look in his eyes when he looks at Sherlock and John.

And Mycroft tries to see what the problem is. He even _asks_. And Greg smiles softly every time, kisses him gently and tells him nothing. And Mycroft is left to wonder.

Because the truth is, they have been together now for over six years, since a bit before he'd met Sherlock. And Greg may want to marry Mycroft, but he wants Mycroft to _want_ to marry him as well, not just ask to make Greg happy and not mean it.

So he lets Mycroft figure it out himself. Because Greg _can _live with them just dating. He _can't_ live without Mycroft. So, he'll take Mycroft any way he can get him.

* * *

><p>He almost died. He almost <em>died<em>. If Mycroft hadn't been there to put pressure on his various gun-shot wounds, he would have _died_. Greg _knows_ this, he's thankful that Mycroft was there. It's just that, well… Mycroft is looking at him oddly as he lies in the hospital bed.

"What?" Greg asks a bit weakly he'll admit.

"You almost died," Mycroft says, dazed.

"Yeah," Greg concedes. "But I _didn't_. I'm _not_ going anywhere." He pauses. "_Ever._ So relax, love. It's – it's ok now." He takes Mycroft's hand because that's all he _can_ do.

Mycroft stares at him for a moment, and then something clicks and he says, "_Oh_," like he's had a revelation. "Marry me," he says to Greg suddenly, as if he's just realized something. Something he _wants_, something Greg wants.

"_Yes_," Greg sais, with a weak smile. And then he passes out again.

* * *

><p>They get married in the autumn.<p>

It's really the only season they both enjoy equally and it's on a day they can both afford off. John and Sherlock are there, and so is Mrs. Hudson. And Harry comes, and Irene shows up (much to Mycroft's chagrin). Sally and Anderson come, partly because they feel bad about the whole 'Rich Brook' thing, partly because they really want to know who this 'Mycroft' character is and what he looks like and how the hell he managed to tie down their boss and make him eat and sleep on a regular basis.

Mrs. Holmes comes, much to everyone's surprise, and scares the Christ out of Greg, but then _his_ side of the family comes (mother, sister and brothers, nieces and nephews) and it gets better. Molly shows up with Mike Stamford as her arm candy, and that's alright too.

It's a quick thing and they go to a hole-in-the-wall restaurant afterward to celebrate, and it's all good. Later on, when they get home, it all just feels so _right_ and Mycroft and Greg both feel equally complete, as if this is what had been missing all along.

Then Mycroft get's a call from Anthea about the Russian Embassy and Donovan's calling Greg about a robbery and really?

It's just a day in the life.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, just a little blurbish thing. Hope you enjoyed and yes, REVIEWS are always welcome so:<strong>

**REVIEW!**


End file.
